Charlie Araya
Charlie Araya is a well known professional wrestling athlete, and is considered to be the pure embodiment of Hardcore wrestling. His most infamous gimmick is based around the concept of the Hardcore Legend, Mick Foley. Charlie's hardcore antics, extreme life style, and high tolerance for pain and violence has built up a cult following over the years. Biography: Charles "Charlie" Franz Araya was born on November 27th, 1974 in Berlin, German to an American artist, Nicole Araya and Half-Chilean/Half-Norwegian folk musician, Marcus Araya. He soon moved back to his families home of Albany, New York, which he currently resides. In school, while an A student academics wise, he was a trouble maker and had a run in with the law when he was only 14, when he assaulted two older students for assaulting his girlfriend at the time. Faced with a hard choice and the possibility of time in juvie, his high school gym teacher gave him another choice, to go through probation and join the school's wrestling team, which Charlie choose for the latter. Soon enough, he grew out of his troublemaking phase and wrestling became his dream, loving the various wrestling promotions, including WCW, WWE and UWE. Soon enough, he was doing backyard shows with friends. But a trip down to Philadelphia to see a ECW show with friends, along with also seeing years later the infamous Hell In A Cell match of Mankind and the Undertaker's at "WWF: King of The Ring" helped form maybe UWE's most ultraviolent, depraved, and yet loved wrestler of all time, up there with Scorpion, Goku, Spongebob and more. Charlie also married his girlfriend of 3 years, Lucy Araya, around 2000 and 9 months later, he became a father to his daughter, Lita Josie Araya. It has recently been confirmed that the couple is filing for divorce. Professional Wrestling Background: Araya's first experience with in-ring professional wrestling was from age 19 when, after being trained by various wrestlers, he wrestled in various small indie wrestling promotions under the nickname "Roadkill Araya", using more technical and submission based attacks. But soon enough, it was in the ultra-violent wrestling promotions of Japan, most noticeably Big Japan Pro Wrestling, that Araya became a cult icon of hardcore wrestling, taking various shots of chairs, fluorescent light tubes, barbed wire, thumbtacks, even being thrown into a tank with a tiger shark in it. It is there that he gained the nickname "St. Blood" and got the attention of CZW. After two ultra-violent years of being in CZW and a one night only match for WWE, Charlie signed to UWE in 2000 and his future was set as he was hyped up and soon enough, he had his first WrestleNation match the same year against Terry Blake Sr. Not only was the match praised and won the FWA Male Match Of The Year, the match also gave birth to two things, his most well known gimmick as midway through the match, after being thrown off the titantron and through the groundgrates, Araya "snapped" and transformed into his more violent and punishing persona, "The Hellview Devil", and his undefeated WrestleNation 8-0 streak. Raising more hell than any other wrestler in the UWE at the time, Charlie won the UWE Omega championship ten times before he had to retire early just after his 8th WrestleNation win, due to a serious back injury. Around that time, Charlie had gotten married, became a father and laid low from professional wrestling, only making once in a while appearances at reunion shows along with the 30th anniversary of UWE Brawl. But now after years of healing and training, both "St. Blood" and "The Hellview Devil" is back from retirement in the UWE and he is ready to begin a new "Reign In Blood" along with keeping his streak going. Personality: While his appearance has been described as "Stay the f*ck away!", Araya is a nice and calm guy who just enjoys fun and quote: "kicka**". He can be twisted and funny, like the icon, Mick Foley. For some reason that not even he knows why, he seems to be a charmer with the women, as he's put it "... I don't know how, chicks just dig hardcore guys." But like Mick Foley, there's more to him, and is called "St. Blood" for a reason. It's the one part of him you don't want to enrage, as he will be brutal and violent, but in controlled forms. The final side of him, called "The Hellview Devil" however is what is unleashed when he has no other choice and his opponent deserves it or has gone too far. Described as a "pay evil unto evil", all traces of his humorous self goes away and instead is replaced as a vengeful roaring rampage of revenge, not only using physical power, but also gets to the opponent mentally. Championships and Accomplishments FanFiction Wrestling Awards *Hardcore Match of the Year (2013) - vs. Dan Kuso, Crash Bandicoot, Guntep Min, Deadpool, and Kenny McCormick in a Six-Way Hardcore Match at the XCW Summer Supershow Trivia Category:Works In Progress